chaos_rp_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Timus
Timus is an original character(Of an original universe) And a character in the Chaos RP Backstory and RP role In the World of Guardians, there is a role and legend that has been around for as long as time. when the Universe first came into being, there was nothing. Then, the big bang happened. From the big bang came a singular being: the spirit of Time. After working for a while, another spirit appeared. Space. They worked endlessly, alongside many other Spirits, eventually resting on the planet named 'Earth', taking a more gem-like form, and renaming themselves 'Cores'. However, at some point in early history, they angered a Beast named Selensa, who it took all of their weakened might to seal, likely not forever. and they knew they would be too weakened to fight him for when he came back, so they started a tradition. Set up trials in temples. Whoever passed the trial who gain enough power to help stop Selensa, one for each Core. And when Selensa came back, the first generation of these 'Guardians', as the Cores called them, rose up and sealed him. Their children were forced to do the same. and then, their Grandchildren. the current Generation of Guardians. Time Guardian? A boy named Timus Virtue. Timus seemed to have quite the simple life as a child. Sure, his parents, who had been hunters, died to a wolf ambush, but he had his older brother, Beko, and Grandfather, Timu, to raise him. And that they did. Timu always raised the boy's spirits with tales of adventure, and wonder. Timu had been the last Time Guardian, and so had many stories. One day, Timu heard of monsters attacking a village, and, out of a sense of duty, picked up his old Time Sword to fight them once more, with Timus and Beko sneaking along to watch. However, Timu's age caught him, and he felt a paralyzing jolt, from a monster bite and his age. He threw the sword to the side from the jolt, and in that moment, Timus felt something. He couldn't let his Grandfather die. Sure, he hated using swords, but he had to. He took the choice, and ran to the Time Sword. It transformed as he leapt with it to defend his Grandfather, into the weapon Timus was comfortable with; A lance. After fending off the monsters, being unable to slay them due to the Time Core's weakened state, Timus has informed of what he had to do, as Beko was gifted the Air Bow, the weapon of the Air Core. They went out, finding each of the other Guardians. Eventually, after freeing each of them Temple's from Selensa's control, which had kept each of the Cores weakened until freed, they attacked Selensa's lair, a cave. But they didn't win. He escaped. For two reasons; Only the Time Guardian could learn the seal spell, and Timus had not bothered. Also, Selensa told them the truth of a lie they had been told.(That information shall be on a page for Selensa, sorry.) This devastated Timus. Not only had he failed, which had allowed Selensa to kill Timu after escape, but he had been told the truth about a lie he had been told his whole life. Not even his own brother could get him back to normal, or even back in the fight. However, someone else could. Timus' fellow Guardian Diane Eventual, the fire guardian. They had both, throughout the journey until this point, helped and looked up to each other even more than anyone else had to either of them, even considering their siblings. She helped him even through this, growing closer still. As of late, Timus was waiting for the chance to fight Selensa once more and find a way to finish him for good, while he and Diane now have to balance their now official relationship. In the Chaos RP When dragged into the Knitter's realm(conveniently with Diane), Timus simply wandered for a while with Diane, until they eventually met Elyntia and Thanos(And the Thanosaur), joining them on the quest to defeat Ganondorf and regain the Infinity Gauntlet, despite not entirely knowing what they were doing. Look, they just heard they were going to stop a bad guy. After they were tricked into collecting a bunch of medallions, which they thought they needed to get into Ganondorf's tower, Timus struggled, unable to fight off the infinity gauntlet and medallion's powers, and was tricked into stealing illusions of the infinity stones, only to watch in shock and awe as Thanos used the soul stone to take the Gauntlet and decimate Thanos with the power of each stone, and left. Timus, along with Diane, Elyntia, and Grimmchild left, heading back to the city after activating the Needle left behind from Ganondorf's defeat. After a while, he entered the restaurant and spotted Auroa, one of his old foes. Naturally, he was quick to point this out, and many people assisted him to fight Auroa. However, Auroa's energy absorption and shapeshifting managed to drain Timus, and she almost killed him. Luckily, Beko showed up, and, with assistance, seemingly destroyed Auroa with a special arrow, with Timus and Beko then having to work together to drag the unconscious Elyntia, who had lost conscious after a powerful attack, to a hospital or somewhere she could just rest safely. A while after, Timus decided to help Zero and X try and find Vile, to stop him. Personality Although his mind is still growing, Timus is a brave teen, always standing for what he thinks it right. Doesn't mean it is right, and he is not the smartest individual, to say the least. He isn't dumb, but at the same time nowhere near the smartest around. Despite his lack of experience, Timus is extremely cocky and believes that he can always win his battles. He used to believe that he could win himself, but was proven wrong. However, Timus is naïve at times where Naivety is the worst trait to have. For example, he once helped Selensa escape death, for no reason other than: He doesn't deserve to die, apparently. Powers, Weapons, fighting style. Timus utilizes the Time Lance; A powerful Lance which is infused with the power of time. He can call it back to his hand on a whim, send a paralyzing jolt through anyone else touching it, and transform it into a Naginata for an attack or two. There are a lot of special attacks he can perform with it, which he is yet to do within the Chaos RP. Timus can also manipulate his own energy for many reasons: Release energy based lasers, power up a singular attack, power up others with his own energy, etc. Timus is extremely agile, at the cost of being physically bad at taking hits. However, his own attacks are nothing to scoff at. He is untrained when it comes to fighting, but has a lot of potential to go. Trivia Timus was the first original character with their own original universe Fraseandchico ever thought about. Timus is Fraseandchico's second most changed character from when he was first thought about as a concept. In the first draft of the idea of Timus, Timus was originally going to use a Sword, but it was changed to a Lance to open up space for more interesting attacks for Timus. Timus is currently 18 years old. Category:Characters Category:Weapon Mastery Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Time Manipulation